Look Underneath
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Selecionado para embarcar na missão mais difícil de sua vida, Sasuke sabia que dessa vez precisaria da ajuda de companheiros de equipe habilidosos. Quando Tsunade indica Haruno Sakura e Karin para ajudá-lo, o shinobi simplesmente pergunta-se o que diabos essa mulher tinha na cabeça. .:. S&S /UA/Trad .:.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:  
**

_Oh Carol, girl, you're just sooo amazing (and I'm not just talking about your write skills, but also the way you treat your readers and how kindly you've accepted our request to do this translation. Really, thank you very much/ Hime ;)_**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; _Look Underneath _pertence à Sakura's Unicorn. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Autora:** Sakura's unicorn

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Betareader: **Bela21

**Classificação: **T **- Gênero: **Romance/Angst -** Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura & pitadas de outras coisitas.

**Sinopse: **Selecionado para embarcar na missão mais difícil de sua vida, Sasuke sabia que dessa vez precisaria da ajuda de companheiros de equipe habilidosos. Quando Tsunade indica Haruno Sakura e Karin para ajudá-lo, o shinobi pergunta-se o que diabos essa mulher tinha na cabeça.

* * *

**Look Underneath**

_Capítulo I  
_

_Traduzido por K Hime  
_

_Betado por Bela  
_

* * *

- Boooooom dia, Ino.

A voz cantarolada e excessivamente radiante veio com um sorriso muito largo.

- Ah tanto faz. - A loira respondeu após um bocejo.

- Fora até tarde de novo, Ino? - Sakura a repreendeu.

_- Dentro de casa_ a noite toda novamente, Sakura? - Ino perguntou, pondo a língua para fora. - Shizune está se queixando sobre suas costas de novo.

- Como de costume. - Disse Sakura, antes de uma porta se abrir e uma Shizune _muito _grávida e enorme aparecer.

- Graças a Deus você está aqui, Sakura. - Sua senpai agarrou-a pelo pulso. – Por _favor._ Minhas costas. Eu não dormi a noite toda!

Sakura sorriu e balançou a cabeça, puxou uma cadeira para si. Suas mãos brilhavam numa nuance esverdeada ao massagear os músculos da outra kunoichi e, gentilmente, por as vértebras alinhadas novamente. – Shizune grunhiu e em seguida gemeu em alívio.

- Então... nossa, você está em qual, em seu _terceiro _filho? - perguntou. - Já deveria estar acostumada a isso.

- Oh, isso nunca fica mais fácil, mas tudo vale a pena no final, quando você tem essa coisinha adorável para segurar nos braços. - Shizune suspirou melancolicamente, os olhos brilhando. - Você saberá o que quero dizer muito em breve, Sakura.

- Que tal deixá-la arrumar um marido primeiro hein? - Ino se pronunciou por trás de uma pilha de arquivos.

O rosto de Sakura sofreu um espasmo, mas a moça recuperou rapidamente a compostura e riu alto. - Sim, _isso _seria bom.

Ino acrescentou. - Embora, é claro, ela precise sair de casa para que isso aconteça.

O _toc-toc _de saltos feminino, de repente, parou no corredor ao lado, o que fez as três congelarem.

- Tudo bem, voltem ao trabalho. Isso é um laboratório, não uma casa de massagem! - A voz de Tsunade ecoou do lado de fora das paredes de porcelana.

- Sakura, o que diabos está fazendo aqui? - sua mentora questionou, encarando-a carrancuda. - Eu disse para você usar o dia de hoje para treinar.

Sakura poderia dizer que Tsunade sabia _exatamente_ o que ela estava fazendo aqui e seu sorriso vacilou por um segundo quando uma voz em sua cabeça murmurou: _Covarde._

Rapidamente, pondo um sorriso de volta ao rosto, Sakura disse, tão inocentemente quanto podia: - Eu só tenho uma pequena experiência que preciso terminar antes que o veneno novo que estou testando esteja completo. Se me deixar cuidar dele pela manhã, eu juro que vou pra floresta testá-lo durante toda a tarde! - E Sakura achou que seu rosto se partiria em dois se tentasse forçar um sorrisos ainda mais largo, simplesmente esperou que estivesse transparecendo sinceridade e não estivesse passando a imagem de uma maníaca.

Tsunade suspirou, derrotada. - Tudo bem. Vá em frente.

Sakura já estava se dirigindo ao seu laboratório murmurando numa voz melódica um "Obrigada, Shishou", quando Tsunade agarrou seu braço.

- Sakura. - murmurou. - Você não pode se esconder aqui para sempre. Vai ter que enfrentá-lo algum dia.

Seu estômago revirou nessa hora e ela franziu a testa com o pensamento de ver Sasuke. Sakura puxou o braço do enlace de ferro das mãos de Tsunade e sussurrou. - Mas esse dia não é hoje.

Os últimos raios do sol já se punham no horizonte quando os ANBUs, calados, faziam seu caminho em direção a Konoha. Seus passos completamente silenciosos em cada ramo e galho de árvore, apenas agitando levemente as folhas. A noite em si fazia mais barulho que esses assassinos experientes.

- Lá está ele.

Houve um relaxar perceptível entre os homens assim que avistaram os enormes portões da Vila da Folha de braços abertos à sua espera.

- Espero chegar em casa na hora do jantar. Minha esposa sempre faz curry às quintas-feiras.

- Então eu vou pra sua casa! _Minha _esposa faz _reservas _às quintas-feiras.

Os homens, normalmente, reservados do esquadrão ANBU riram e empurraram o ombro uns dos outros afavelmente. Sasuke diminuiu o ritmo a meio passo dos demais, apenas o suficiente para ficar de fora da conversa.

- E você, Taichou? O que sua mulher cozinha hoje?

- Bem, depois de dois meses cuidando dos filhos sozinha, é melhor que eu traga algo pra casa para o jantar, claro, isso se eu quiser _viver _e ter uma mulher _feliz mais tarde_... - Acrescentou. Uma tirada de humor lasciva em sua voz, recebendo uma cotovelada de um de seus companheiros.

Finalmente notada sua ausência, um colega ANBU de Sasuke virou-se para vê-lo saltar através das sombras. - E quanto a sua... - Sua pergunta parou quando percebeu seu erro.

Sasuke não tinha ninguém lhe esperando com curry em casa. Sasuke não tinha ninguém para recebê-lo na porta quando chegasse.

Sasuke não tinha alguém que se importasse se havia conseguido voltar vivo para Konoha.

A curta distância até o portão da Vila foi feita em pleno silêncio.

Normalmente, Sasuke tomaria o caminho pelos telhados para cruzar as ruas de Konoha. Disse a si mesmo que era mais rápido, não tinha tempo para esbarrar com os outros, mas no fundo, ele sabia a verdade.

Lá naquelas ruas empoeiradas da Vila da Folha, ele poderia _vê-la._

Naquela noite, porém, o rapaz mal tinha energia para sequer levantar seus próprios pés ao forçar-se caminhar em direção ao seu apartamento. Tudo o que queria era livrar-se de suas roupas, ir diretamente para o chuveiro quente e deixar a água correr em seus cabelos, mas foi então que ele sentiu o chakra se aproximando até que simplesmente era tarde demais para evitar o que estava por vir.

- Ei, Teme! - gritou Naruto, pendurando o braço nos ombros de Sasuke. - Já era hora de você chegar em casa! Eu já cheguei faz dois dias!

Quase tropeçando com o abraço de urso de Naruto, Sasuke o empurrou tão violentamente quanto suas reservas de chakra conseguiam aguentar, murmurando um "Saia, Dobe".

- Heh. Te venci de novo! - Naruto socou o braço de Sasuke em total bom humor. - Isso faz com que a pontuação vá para 47-43. Você nunca vai me alcançar agora, Sasuke. Eu estou bombando!

- Fico feliz em ver que você aprendeu a contar enquanto eu estava fora, Dobe. - Zombou Sasuke, tentando injetar tanto cinismo quanto possível, em sua voz entediada.

O hábito irritante de Naruto em disputar quem completava a missão primeiro já estava irritando Sasuke. Por mais que gostasse desse Dobe e algumas de suas características infantis, Sasuke sabia que estar no lado perdedor da coisa fazia arder sua vertente competitiva.

Dando uma olhadela para seu companheiro de equipe, Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir maliciosamente com a maneira como ele pulava desajeitadamente pela rua, enfiava as mãos atrás da cabeça, orgulhoso com a satisfação de vencê-lo. Naruto nunca mudou.

Uma pequena oscilação de tristeza passou pelo moço ao pensar sobre a _verdadeira _razão por trás dessa disputa ridícula – essa era a maneira de Naruto de mantê-los ligados, de mantê-los juntos como uma equipe.

_A equipe Sete._

Sasuke foi pego por uma onda de nostalgia. Por um momento, sentiu a leveza despreocupada de ser um genin da folha novamente, sobrecarregado apenas pela sua necessidade de ser melhor shinobi que seu melhor amigo estúpido.

A realidade de seus anos longe de Konoha e todas as suas transgressões obscuras desabou em si quando um buquê de flores inesperadamente foi posto na frente do rosto de Sasuke.

Pânico o levou a chegar a uma parada súbita ao olhar para as delicadas flores rosa. Calor já podia ser sentido em seu rosto enquanto gelo enchia-lhe o estômago. Por que fazê-lo sentir assim...

Um riso chamou sua atenção para a morena corando que lhe estendia algo em sua direção.

- Essas flores são para você. - Disse mordendo o lábio e olhando para ele com timidez flertiva.

Um pico de raiva fez seus punhos fecharem num enlace de ferro, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos para ela. Os olhos cintilantes da moça que esperava obter um pouco de sua atenção, agora arregalaram-se em puro terror em vista à fúria de Sasuke.

- Sasuke? Você vem? - Naruto gritou por cima do ombro, seus olhos se estreitaram em preocupação.

A voz de Naruto trouxe Sasuke de volta à realidade e, com um acesso de raiva, piscou os olhos voltando para o seu habitual ônix. Suas mãos continuavam cerradas quando ele contornou a menina, agora encolhida no meio da rua.

Mulheres ainda cercavam seu caminho... Sasuke deixou um suspiro entediado escapar. Isso vinha acontecendo algumas vezes, vezes demais para ele ainda ficar com raiva. Mas o flash inesperado de rosa e todos aqueles sentimentos vieram à tona de repente.

Ao se aproximar, Naruto diminuiu o passo para ficar ao lado dele. - Sabe, Sakura ganhou da gente por _quatro dias!_ Eu nem sei mais qual é a pontuação dela agora! - Murmurou num beicinho e fez um show de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e chutar uma pedra para fora do caminho em depressão simulada. Quando Sasuke suspirou em alívio, seus punhos afrouxaram-se e deixou as mãos caírem de cada lado. Naruto sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você não estava _preocupado _com a Sakura-chan, estava, Sasuke?

Naruto jogou a isca direitinho, mas Sasuke nunca iria falar sobre _ela._

- Só preocupado que você não tenha aprendido a contar números mais altos, ainda. - Ele sorriu de canto e o loiro mandou-lhe uma carranca feia, antes de enviar-lhe um meio sorriso.

- Bem, estou livre agora. - disse Naruto, dando um tapa nas costas de Sasuke. - Precisamos tirar um dia pra sairmos juntos e talvez treinarmos. Logo, ok? - Sugeriu esperançoso.

Quantas vezes desde seu retorno que Naruto lhe fez essa mesma pergunta? Quantas vezes Sasuke recusou-se terminantemente, nem sequer dando ao amigo uma razão? Ele não tinha certeza, mas esta noite, Sasuke não tinha uma razão para dizer não. Talvez porque o sorriso de Naruto estivesse muito brilhante e aquilo demonstrasse _que_ havia alguém que se importava dele ter chegado vivo em casa.

- Claro. - Respondeu com um gesto hesitante e viu um Naruto sorridente fazer seu caminho pelos telhados de Konoha.

Deixando um rastro de armas e roupas pela casa, Sasuke entrou debaixo do chuveiro e virou as torneiras por completo. Sem querer deu uma cotovelada na torneira de água quente e a água esparramou-se pela superfície de suas costas.

Sentiu as camadas de sujeira e sangue seco enxaguar-se enquanto passava shampoo em seu cabelo, raspando as sujeiras das unhas, naturalmente deixando-se lavar com a fricção com o couro cabeludo. Outra volta na torneira encheu o box com ondas turbulentas de vapor. Com montanhas de sabão que derramou em suas mãos, Sasuke lavou a sujeira de sua pele. Limpou e esfregou até que nada, além de espuma, corresse pelo ralo.

Ensaboando-se novamente, pensamentos correram em sua mente cansada e uma imagem de um buquê cor de rosa pairaram em seus olhos. Uma única palavra sussurrava em sua cabeça: _Covarde._

Lá estava ele, um dos mais fortes shinobis de Konoha já visto em décadas e uma coisa como essa o estava afetando. Horror o assolou quando sentiu aquela sensação de ardor no peito. Olhando para baixo, Sasuke percebeu que se esfregou com tanta força que agora estava sangrando. Viu a lesão empalidecer sob a água quente e o sangue vermelho brilhante, escorrer por seu corpo e para as tubulações do ralo.

Fechando a torneira, passou a mão pelo rosto e exalou exasperado, ele estava cansado, isso era tudo. Saiu do chuveiro e limpou o espelho esfumaçado somente para ver que sua pele estava profundamente rósea por causa do calor da água escaldante.

Exausto, fechou os olhos por um segundo e, de repente, sua mente ressuscitou uma lembrança relâmpago crepitando, o azul e o terror em olhos grandes e verdes.

Bateu com o punho no balcão do banheiro quando a raiva tirou o melhor de si, porque ele tinha feito isso? Que tipo de monstro tinha se tornado a ponto de tentar tirar a vida de sua própria companheira de equipe? Uma de suas mais preciosas...

Ele olhou para os arranhões vermelhos que tinha feito em si mesmo durante o banho e percebeu que nunca seria digno do perdão de Sakura.

O ar frio da noite fez Sakura tremer ligeiramente, mas estava feliz pelo_ tapa _revigorante do ar noturno. Apesar da advertência de sua mestre, Sakura tinha escolhido o laboratório durante todo o dia como uma espécie de refúgio. Tudo tinha valido a pena, ao pensar nas possibilidades das quais sua nova droga seria capaz de fazer em batalha.

Sucessos como este é que a motivavam em sua carreira na pesquisa. Mentalmente dissecando compostos químicos e recombinando-as com chakra desafiava seu intelecto e, mais importante, deixava sua mente ocupada. Longas horas de trabalho no isolamento do laboratório impediam-na de pensar em assuntos que queria deixa para lá, assuntos que a levavam a um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos escuros e vermelhos, assuntos estes que a levavam para o passado e para a época em que tivera seu coração despedaçado por um amor não correspondido.

Sakura afastou aqueles pensamentos, determinada a não deixar seu coração vencer sua cabeça, quando ela foi subitamente levantada do chão e pendurada no ombro de alguém. Vertigem ameaçou subir em sua cabeça e ela fechou os olhos contra a tontura rodopiante sob eles

- Ugh, Naruto! Coloque-me no chão. _Agora! - _Resmungou. Quando seus pés tocaram o solo, abriu os olhos para ver seu companheiro de equipe loiro esfregando o pescoço e sorrindo.

- Desculpe, Sakura-chan. Eu estou tão feliz de ver você fora daquela masmorra.

- Não é uma masmorra. É um _laboratório, _Naruto. Um dia, você vai ficar grato por eu ter passado tanto tempo escrava daquele lugar e ter criado o veneno mais potente que já viu. - Disse pondo as mãos nos quadris, ela esperava que tivesse parecido ameaçadora, apesar da tontura persistente em sua mente.

- Não é que eu não aprecie o que você faz, Sakura-chan. É só que eu nunca mais consegui te ver.

Embora reconhecesse que Naruto estava tentando manipulá-la com uma carinha triste e olhinhos de cachorrinho pidão, Sakura derreteu-se, ela não poderia ficar brava quando o loiro fazia uma carinha dessas. Enlaçou o braço dele e o puxou.

- Vamos. Leve-me pra casa.

Olhar para Naruto sempre deixava Sakura com um sentimento de culpa, também. Ele a lembrava de dias vertiginosos gastos com seus dois companheiros favoritos. Ela sabia que era a esperança desesperada de Naruto de fazer os três membros da equipe sete ficarem juntos novamente e se tornarem um time de novo que a deixava assim.

- Eu vi o Sasuke. Ele ficou _em _casa esta _noite. - _Sua boca lentamente mostrando um sorriso perverso ao qual Sakura não pôde deixar de rir. Logo, ambos caíram na gargalhada.

Seu riso diminuiu depois de um tempo, Sakura se gabou. - Parece que eu venci então.

- Não me lembre. Mas pelo menos eu ainda estou ganhando do Sasuke! - Cantarolou.

Tristeza aprofundou-se no coração de Sakura naquele momento. Ela queria tanto dar Naruto a equipe sete, a família que ele gostaria de ter de volta, ela queria fazer isso tão desesperadamente. Mas sabia que não podia. Ela cruzou a linha quando procurou Sasuke na intenção de acabar com sua vida. Seu ato não era de desesperada autodefesa_, _pensou, porque se fosse, talvez ela pudesse ser perdoada. Mas não foi, aquilo foi premeditado, totalmente planejado. Ela considerou todas as suas opções antes de sair para matar seu ex-companheiro de equipe.

- Perguntei a ele novamente, Sakura-chan, se nós três poderíamos sair juntos pra treinar e você sabe o que ele disse _desta _vez?

- Não, Naruto. O quê? - Embora já soubesse que provavelmente fosse um _não, mas _um arrepio passou por sua espinha com a expressão esperançosa na face de Naruto.

- Ele _disse _que_ sim. _O que você acha disso?

Puxando um recipiente de papelão do microondas, Sasuke agarrou dois hashis e foi para o ar fresco de sua pequena varanda do apartamento. Uma brisa suave agitava o cabelo úmido ao sentar-se numa cadeira e começar a comer seu macarrão frito.

Luzes piscavam nas paisagens de Konoha como vagalumes em um céu de verão. Sasuke imaginou quais dessas luzes pertenciam a seu esquadrão ANBU- eles _não _eram seus _companheiros, _uma voz em sua cabeça lembrou-o. Aquela lá era a luz da cozinha onde a mulher de um dos ANBU cozinhava curry caseiro? Aquela era a do quarto onde suas crianças o recebiam com um abraço? E aquela outra luz era de onde a mulher _feliz _receberia _bem _seu taichou? Sasuke suspirou, empurrando o macarrão goela abaixo.

Ele sabia que seu esquadrão ANBU nunca perguntou, mas, provavelmente, se questionavam por que ele continuava sozinho. Por que ainda continuava aqui em Konoha, por que simplesmente não construía uma vida em outro lugar? Não era como se Sasuke ainda tivesse um lar aqui. Mas o moço tinha uma razão muito boa para permanecer na Folha. Seis quarteirões de distância, a terceira janela da esquerda, sua razão estava provavelmente dormindo pacificamente.

Ele iria ficar aqui e proteger Sakura, ela querendo ou não. Ele lhe devia muito.

Sasuke suspirou para a lua de outono e achava que deveria tentar escrever seu relatório de missão agora. De volta para dentro, abriu um pergaminho sobre a mesa e rabiscou os fatos de sua última missão. Até que seus olhos pararam em alguns dos detalhes, e tais eventos particulares o fizeram vacilar.

Ele lembrou-se de viajar, lutar, e viajar de novo. Quem combatera exatamente? Onde tinha sido mesmo? E por quê? Sasuke pegou a caneta novamente e um flash de neve e montanhas pairou em sua mente. Não, ele percebeu, isso era uma lembrança de uma missão _anterior. _Um tremor passou por si. Por que sua vida parecia ter se tornando nada mais do que um borrão?

Deslizou-se para a cama, puxando o cobertor sobre a cabeça e enrolando-se como um casulo, Sasuke perguntou-se, entorpecido, se era assim que iria morrer, apenas _desaparecendo _pouco a pouco.

_- Ele disse que** sim**. O que acha disso?_

Refletindo sobre o assunto, Sakura se arrastou sob os lençóis naquela noite, sinceramente não sabia o que pensar como resposta a Sasuke. Anteriormente, Naruto tinha feito desculpas para justificar as ausências do Uchiha, dizendo que Tsunade o manteve em missões fora da Vila, mas ela tinha certeza que logo Sasuke estaria pronto para treinar e, em seguida, a equipe sete voltaria ao que era.

Sakura simplesmente _nunca _vira aquilo acontecer.

A equipe Sete havia sido irremediavelmente desfeita no dia em que ela segurou vacilante uma kunai envenenada nas costas de Sasuke. Bile subiu em sua garganta ao lembrar-se da mão masculina envolvendo seu pescoço num enlace forte. Perguntou-se, com pesar, por que simplesmente não acabou com ela ali mesmo?

Agora, Sakura passava os dias correndo e se escondendo.

Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, tentando superar a vergonha.

- Eu sou uma covarde. - Murmurou, pensando nos dias que passara se escondendo no laboratório para evitar ter de vê-lo. As palavras de Tsunade ressoaram em sua cabeça...

_"Você vai ter que enfrentá-lo um dia."_

Mas os dias iam e vinham e sua única esperança era que...

Tal dia não seria hoje.

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

* * *

**N/T:**

_Pesssoinhas ;D_

_E aí, meninas, estão curtindo nossa seleção de fanfics, heinnnn?_

_Olha, vou contar pra vcs: Look Underneath é uma história incrível (!)_  
_ - tipo, eu chorei numas partes *me mata de paulada*_

_..  
_

_(Flores, acho que a próxima postagem será da fanfic "Flipped" ;)  
_

_.._

_Bom, flores, é isso aí,_

_se curtiram, deixem-na no** "Follow this Story"**_

_(e claro, reviews sempre motivam. Mesmo. ;D)_

_._

_Bjitos_

_Nos vemos ;D_  
_Hime._

* * *

_**ps:**_

_Eu vou passar aqui no ffnet à noite/madrugada (?) e deixar um cpt de Frozen pras senhoritas. (E sim, vcs vão AMAR. O cpt está muitoooooo bom! =)_)

* * *

*** Tradução livre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; _Look Underneath _pertence à Sakura's Unicorn. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Autora:** Sakura's unicorn

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Betareader: **Bela21

**Classificação: **T **- Gênero: **Romance/Angst -** Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Sinopse: **Selecionado para embarcar na missão mais difícil de sua vida, Sasuke sabia que dessa vez precisaria da ajuda de companheiros de equipe habilidosos. Quando Tsunade indica Haruno Sakura e Karin para ajudá-lo, o shinobi pergunta-se o que diabos essa mulher tinha na cabeça.

* * *

**Look Underneath**

**.**

_Capítulo II_

_._

_Traduzido por Ledger m_

_Betado por Bela_

_._

* * *

A convocação de Tsunade logo pela manhã não foi inesperada — Konoha estava extremamente movimentada, como se fosse tarde, então inversões nas missões tinham se tornados comuns. Sakura estava, entretanto, levemente decepcionada porque tivera que adiar testar seu novo veneno até o seu retorno. Mas, ela pensou, caminhando rapidamente pela torre da Hokage, depois da mágoa sofrida da noite passada, ela agradeceria _qualquer _razão para sair da vila — qualquer razão para afastar-se do Sasuke.

- Bom dia, Senpai – a rosada disse alegremente com um aceno. – Como estão suas costas hoje? O bebê está sendo bonzinho com você?

A cabeça de Shizune levantou-se tão rapidamente dos papéis do trabalho que Sakura temeu que a morena tivesse machucado o pescoço.

- Oh, Sakura! Hm, b-bom dia!

- Shizune? Você está—

- Vá, vá direto para sala – Shizune interrompeu. – Tsunade está esperando por você. – Ela agarrou uma bagunçada pilha de pergaminhos, trazendo-os contra sua barriga protuberante enquanto afastava-se. – E-eu tenho que cuidar de algo... algo, hm, lá no final do corredor.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de pânico por cima do ombro antes de começar a caminhar com mais rapidez.

Sakura observou Shizune correr pelo corredor com a testa franzida em confusão.

_Por que ela está tão nervosa?_

Dando de ombros, a Haruno adentrou o escritório da Hokage e pôs-se atentamente ao lado do shinobi que ela assumiu ser seu companheiro de time para a missão.

Sakura reverenciou Tsunade, que a fitou. Os olhos da Hokage foram para o ninja parado ao lado de Sakura, então se voltaram para sua aprendiz com um sorriso de lado e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Agora, ainda mais confusa com todo aquele comportamento estranho, Sakura virou o rosto para seu novo companheiro de time — ela teria uma ideia melhor do tipo de missão para a qual fora convocada, vendo com quem Tsunade tinha a escalado.

Com um sorriso amigável, Sakura virou para sua direita. Choque era uma palavra muito pobre para descrever o raio de medo que atravessara seu corpo.

Sua missão era com o _Sasuke_.

.

.

Sasuke trocou o pé de apoio, esperando que os outros membros do seu time se juntassem no escritório da Hokage. Ele ficou surpreso por ser convocado para outra missão tão rapidamente, mas, argumentou, era provavelmente para o melhor. Naruto iria importuná-lo novamente sobre trinar com o Time Sete e, depois de ontem à noite, Sasuke tinha _plena_ certeza que não estava pronto para encarar a Sakura.

Ouvindo uma voz feminina do lado de fora do escritório, Sasuke almejou que a dona daquela voz passasse reto e não abrisse a porta. Ele odiava missões com shinobis mulher. Não que ele tivesse algo contra mulheres se tornarem ninjas — ele já tinha visto e lutado com algumas incrivelmente habilidosas em sua vida. É que apenas parecia ser carma ser escalado com kunoichis que flertavam e davam risadinhas durante as missões. Depois de viajar por tanto tempo com o Taka, ele já tivera mais do que o suficiente de mulheres como Karin.

Seu único pensamento quando selecionou Karin foi em como ele conseguiria usar a ímpar técnica dela de sentir chackra. Ela estaria apta a rastrear o chackra de Itachi melhor do que um cão ninja farejador.

Ele não tinha levado em conta o que a indesejada paixão dela causaria.

Sasuke estremeceu ao recordar-se de quando ela enlaçava o braço no seu. Ele nunca tinha dado a mínima indicação que, sequer, a via como uma _mulher, _muito menos que ele tinha mais do que um interesse profissional nela. Não importava quantas vezes ele recusava as ofertas da ruiva, ela nunca desistia.

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente quando ele ouviu o clique da porta sendo aberta. Aparentemente, viajar apenas com homens era pedir demais. Mantendo seus olhos treinados na Hokage, para que ele não desse à mulher que se aproximava uma impressão muito _errada_, ele escutou o barulho de sapatos de salto se aproximar. Seu mais novo conhecido e colega de time reverenciou Tsunade, e, pelo canto dos olhos, Sasuke viu um flash de cabelos rosa. Pânico invadiu-o, todo nervo eletricamente carregado.

Sua missão era com a _Sakura_.

Ele assistiu, estático, ela virando-se para sua direção. Seus olhos foram puxados para os dela como um imã — um fio de calor percorreu-o quando ele viu um brilho amigável lá. Um segundo depois, o início de um sorriso escorregou de seu rosto. Quando os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se em horror, quando sua presença foi registrada, ele sentiu a já bem familiar autoaversão sufocando-o.

Antes que ele pudesse controlar, raiva queimou em suas veias e suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se — ele causara isso para si mesmo. Ele era o culpado pelo pavor da Sakura. Seus punhos estavam se fechando e abrindo e seu estômago borbulhava com esmagadora culpa. Com suas reações incontroláveis, Sasuke foi forçado a desviar o olhar. Alguma vez ele veria outra expressão nos olhos da Sakura além do medo?

.

.

Sakura tremeu enquanto assistia a expressão do Uchiha mudar de surpresa para fúria. Ela sabia que merecia sua raiva — ela tinha traído sua confiança como companheira de time _e_ como amiga. Ela tinha mesmo pensando que acabar com a vida dele era a _única_ saída?

Observando o punho dele cerrar-se, a Haruno pendeu a cabeça. Como ela conseguiria completar uma missão com ele? Vergonha atingiu-a, bile queimando em sua garganta. Ela tivera mesmo tão pouca fé nele como pessoa a ponto de pensar que ele não poderia ser resgatado? Tristemente, ela pensou que a fé do _Naruto_ em Sasuke não tinha vacilado. Não era surpresa que eles foram capazes de reparar seus laços e tornarem-se amigos novamente.

Pensar em Naruto era como encontrar um raio de luz — essa missão seria muito mais fácil para os dois, assim, que Naruto fosse o terceiro membro da célula deles! Percebendo que Tsunade tinha já começado a detalhar a missão enquanto ela esteve preocupada, Sakura hesitantemente limpou a garganta.

- Sakura? – Tsunade questionou, levantando os olhos do pergaminho da missão.

- Hm, eu estava me perguntando, Hokage-sama, se nós não deveríamos esperar pelo Naruto antes de você começar a nos instruir.

- Naruto não se juntará a vocês nesta missão.

Sakura sentiu o desapontamento levar seu estômago até o pé. Ela esperava que a boca grande do Naruto e sua natureza alegre agiriam como uma espécie de proteção entre ela e Sasuke. Pelo menos, ele seria um simpático ouvinte. Ela assustou-se quando Tsunade rispidamente gritou por Shizune.

- Ela já chegou? – Tsunade perguntou, indignada.

- Vindo pelo corredor agora, Hokage-sama. Vou mandá-la direto para cá.

Tsunade voltou-se para Sasuke e continuou:

- Se você tiver alguma chance de encontrá-lo, você vai precisar—

- SASUKE-KUUUN!

O grito inesperado pôs Sakura numa postura defensiva antes de um feixe vermelho empurrá-la para o lado. Equilibrando-se na mesa da Hokage, ela virou-se para ver uma pessoa de cabelos vermelhos ardentes, a integrante do ex-time Taka, Karin, repousando sua cabeça no ombro do Sasuke, o braço esquerdo dele preso pelo aperto tentacular dos braços dela.

Raiva foi a primeira coisa registrada no cérebro de Sakura. Mas quem diabos essa garota pensava que era para entrar gritando no escritório da Hokage, empurrá-la e agarrar-se ao seu Sasuke-kun de uma forma tão familiar?

Ciúme quente e brilhante queimou em Sakura antes de realidade atingi-la como um tapa na cara.

Ele não era mais o Sasuke-kun _dela_.

Claro, Sasuke nunca fora _seu_, mas como um membro do Time Sete, ela sentia mais do que uma possessividade amigável. Porém... não havia mais Time Sete, havia?

Sakura sentiu uma dor em seu estômago e lágrimas quentes instalaram-se em seus olhos. Ela pressionou os lábios e desejou que Tsunade terminasse as informações da missão rapidamente. Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo mais conseguiria conter a onde de emoções. Assim que a Hokage jogou o pergaminho nas mãos do Sasuke, Sakura estava para fora da porta, descendo as escadas — ela mal ouvira uma palavra.

.

.

Com dificuldade, tirando sua bolsa dos cantos obscuros do seu armário, Karin tossiu quando a poeira flutuou pelo ar como nuvens brilhantes.

- Ugh. Não tive que usar isso aqui por um tempo – disse entre tosses secas.

Ela puxou com força a porta de tela emperrada, que se abriu com brusquidão e barulho. Saindo para a varanda, a ruiva bateu a poeira de sua bolsa.

Ela teve que se frear antes de desconfigurar a bolsa, a ponto de torná-la irreconhecível.

Karin ficou irritada quando a Hokage convocou-a para uma missão — sua mente acelerou-se com ideias de como se livrar da tarefa. Desperdiçar seus dias brincando de guarda de cela na penitenciária de Konoha era de boa — enquanto ela pudesse ver o Sasuke. Mas ir a missões pela Folha? Ela _com certeza_ não estava a fim.

Karin odiava a atrasada e minúscula vila que Sasuke chamava de casa. Ela submeteu a si mesma tornar-se um shinobi de Konoha quando Sasuke contou ao Taka que ele estava indo embora e que eles estavam livres para fazerem o que desejassem. Ela lembrava-se vividamente da pontada gelada de pânico que sentira quando ele dera as costas ao último acampamento deles e começara a caminhar na direção do loiro ex-companheiro de time.

Ela fitou Suigetsu e Juugo uma vez, então saiu correndo.

Suspirando, ela sentiu um pouco de sua raiva diminuir com o pensamento, _Pelo menos poder olhar para o belo rosto do Sasuke-kun fará está missão tolerável._

Puxando a gaveta com brusquidão, ela começou a procurar por roupas que precisaria. Ela deu uma risadinha e puxou, particularmente, algumas calcinhas pequenas e várias camisolas transparentes.

- Sasuke-kun não será capaz de não notar _essas_ – ela ronronou, dedilhando uma calcinha fio-dental pelos dedos e jogou em sua mala.

Karin guinchou quando, momentaneamente, perdeu-se numa fantasia que envolvia ela, Sasuke e aquela calcinha fio-dental com estampa de leopardo.

Ela abraçou sua mochila fortemente, pensando em quanto tinha sentido falta de olhar para o rosto do Sasuke. Quando o atacou essa manhã no escritório da Hokage, ela tinha praticamente babado nele — Sasuke era realmente _muito_ bonito para seu próprio bem, Karin pensou, mordendo o lábio avidamente.

_Eu não vi o Sasuke-kun em meses! É como se ele estivesse me evitando ou coisa assim, _ela fez beicinho, intrigada.

Ela olhou para a mochila em suas costas e sonhou com os dias quando o Taka procurou por Itachi por vários países. Então, ela o via _todo dia_.

Karin sabia que tivera a oportunidade de ouro em mãos para se tornar _a especial_ para o Sasuke. Ela tinha que aproveitar a chance que essa missão a oferecia.

Solidificando sua confiança, Karin prometeu:

- Eu vou aproveitar o máximo do tempo com ele. Eu vou fazê-lo me ver _mais_ do que apenas uma companheira de time leal!

Imaginando-se envolvida nos braços ele, o peitoral do Uchiha contra suas costas, os dois aconchegados num saco de dormir, Karin suspirou. Ela espirrou perfume em si antes de correr para os portões da vila.

Ela não deixaria aquela oportunidade escapar.

.

.

As alças de sua bolsa cravavam-se asperamente em seus ombros, mas Sakura não as mudou de lugar. A dor vinha como um tipo de penitência — algo que ela precisava sofrer para começar a caminhada em direção ao perdão. Ela imediatamente fez uma carranca para o ridículo pensamento e reajustou as alças. Quando é que havia se tornado tão melodramática?

Além do mais: o _Sasuke_? Perdoar a _ela_? Ideia estúpida.

Um sentimento nauseante inundou seu estômago enquanto esperava pelo resto do time juntar-se a ela no Portão Principal. Tentou respirar profunda e calmamente, mas a ansiedade a deixava inquieta; recostou-se ao portão e bufou agitada.

Um minuto mais tarde, ela cruzou os braços e ficou ereta.

Trinte segundo depois, com a mão em forma de concha, protegeu os olhos e olhou para o sol — que horas eram?

Dez segundos passados, ela cruzou os braços novamente e olhou para os próprios pés batendo contra o chão.

Sakura estava a um segundo de gritar a plenos pulmões em frustração, agarrando as alças de sua bolsa com os nós dos dedos brancos. Ela queria apenas começar a missão.

Quanto mais cedo eles fossem, mais cedo a missão seria terminada.

Então, ela o ouviu — todos os seus músculos enrijeceram com o som das sandálias do Sasuke contra o pavimento rochoso. Os passos dele eram pesados, altos — quase como se ele quisesse avisá-la da sua aproximação. Seu pescoço doeu quando ela continuou, estranhamente, a olhar para suas botas. Ele caminhou até estar um metro e meio dela e, abruptamente, virou-se para a direção da Vila. E foi apenas então que Sakura ousou levantar a cabeça.

Engolindo a dor em seu estômago, os olhos de Sakura correram pelas costas dele. Ela estremeceu — o magnetismo de sua presença era quase esmagador. Seus olhos secaram quando ela recusou-se a piscar, a desviar o olhar do poderoso perfil dele. Sakura inalou profundamente — ela queria bebê-lo.

Sasuke permaneceu rígido, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Pelo canto do olho, ela podia ver quão cerrada estava sua mandíbula — então ele virou o rosto bruscamente para o lado e tudo que ela podia ver eram os arrepiados negros de seu cabelo, balançando com o vento.

Um apertado nó de náusea quase a venceu e ela oscilou levemente. Sakura sabia que a missão a seguir seria incrivelmente difícil para Sasuke — seu coração apertou-se por ele. Ela mal podia compreender o turbilhão de emoções que deveriam estar passando pela cabeça do Uchiha — ter que investigar uma das bases usadas por Madara deveria trazer a tona doloridas memórias. Ter também que lidar com _ela _— uma ex-companheira de time que tentou matá-lo — não deveria estar sendo mais fácil.

Sakura desejava alcançá-lo, confortá-lo de alguma maneira. Ela quase riu alto pelo quão ridículo aquilo soava. Conforto era, com certeza, a última coisa que _ela_ poderia dá-lo... mas ela queria... desesperadamente...

Sua mão trêmula levantou-se na direção das costas tensas dele. Quando uma visão daquela mesma mão segurando uma kunai invadiu sua mente, ela entrou em pânico e rapidamente tentou puxar de volta sua mão, mas a ideia de aliviar o sofrimento de Sasuke era muito forte para ela resistir e, lentamente, inclinou-se na direção dele.

Ela gelou ao ouvir o barulho de rápidos passos vindo à direção deles. Sakura olhou para estrada e viu Karin aproximando-se — cabelos vermelhos balançando atrás dela enquanto gritava: "Sasuke-kun! Espere por miiiim!"

A mão que estava alcançando Sasuke fechou-se em punho e Sakura sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo enrijecer com o som do grito de Karin — a garota a deixava no limite.

Um movimento na direção de Sasuke fez Sakura virar a cabeça para ele.

Seu mundo girou mais lentamente assistindo os braços dele descansarem ao lado do corpo casualmente — a tensão em seu ombro se fora. Ele virou-se para o caminho que levava para fora da Vila e começou a caminhar. Quando passou por Sakura, o cabelo que o escondera de sua vista tremulou de seu rosto e ela viu sua boca tinha relaxado — sua mandíbula não estava mais cerrada.

Seu mundo voltou ao ritmo normal quando Karin colidiu com Sasuke, agarrando seu braço, desesperadamente tentando controlar a respiração acelerada enquanto fofocava sobre o atraso dela não ser _sua_ culpa de maneira alguma.

Forçando suas pernas a se mover, Sakura caminhou atrás deles, a dois passos de distância. Seus olhos queimaram e ela engoliu várias vezes a tosse que coçava sua garganta — disse a si que era por causa do poderoso perfume de Karin. Entretanto, precisou de toda sua vontade para não girar em seus calcanhares e correr de volta para os portões da vila quando ela olhou as passadas de ambos em ritmo contra o chão.

Um enorme buraco abriu-se em seu estômago quando ela notou que Sasuke ainda tinha que livrar-se dos braços de Karin.

.

.

Sasuke tinha o mais irritante hábito de não falar enquanto viajava. Karin recordou-se de meses e meses de correr pelas árvores, caminhadas tediosas por pântanos, arrastando-se por assustadoras e pequena cidades, procurando por Itachi. E ela podia contar nos dedos às vezes que Sasuke lhe falara diretamente em todo esse tempo. Um pouco de conversa era pedir demais?

Eles estavam viajando por cerca de quatro horas, e o sol estava quase atingindo seu ápice, quando Karin chegou ao seu limite.

- Sasuke-kun? Você não acha que é hora de pararmos? Já e de tarde. Tenho certeza que você está com fome, Sasuke-kun. Eu sei como você fica quando está com fome. E eu trouxe os mais adoráveis obentos para você! Sasuke-kun?

O sol já tinha feito metade do seu caminho para baixo antes de Sasuke parar em uma casa de chá para uma refeição.

- Sasuke-kun! Eu te falei! Eu _trouxe_ comida. Não precisamos parar aqui.

Karin estava irritada. Por que ele arruinava todos os planos românticos dela? Ela tinha feito um obento bem artístico para ele. A ruiva gastara bastante tempo neles, tinha criado um bem sexy com desenho deles em miniatura cercados por queijos, pasta de peixe e algas secas. Ela pôs em volta centenas de corações de syrupy nattos. Ele tinha alguma ideia de como fora difícil cortar aqueles feijões em forma de coração?

Apesar dos pedidos de Karin, Sasuke marchou diretamente para o balcão, sentou-se num banquinho e agarrou o menu.

- Katsudon – disse Sasuke para a garçonete idosa, antes dela ter a chance de perguntar algo, devolvendo o cardápio. Ele entrelaçou os dedos na frente do rosto e esperou.

- Eu também – Karin anunciou rapidamente.

- E você? – A garçonete tinha finalmente levado os olhos para Sakura, que se sentou perto de Karin, mas deixou um assento vago entre elas.

_Hmph_, pensou Karin, _quanto mais longe do Sasuke você ficar, melhor._ Ela fitou Sakura enquanto envolvia sua mão no bíceps de Sasuke.

Quando Sakura fez seu pedido, Karin ficou surpresa ao sentir o músculo de Sasuke titubear em baixo de sua mão.

Depois de comerem em silêncio, Sasuke pagou e, sem dizer uma palavra eles estavam de volta à trilha. Karin pensou que perderia completamente sua voz se a total falta de conversação continuasse. Olhando para Sakura, pensou que nem sobre tortura começaria uma conversinha desocupada com _ela_. A ruiva nunca teria acreditado, mas sentia falta de Suigetsu — só seu jeito tagarela, ela emendou.

Ela cerrou os olhos quando o laranja, dolorosamente claro do sol poente, reluziu em seus óculos, cegando-a temporariamente.

- Sasuke-kun? Está mesmo começando a ficar tarde. Não acha que devemos montar o acampamento? Estará escuro daqui a pouco. Vai demorar alguns dias para alcançar a base. Eu realmente acho que devemos parar agora. Você não?

Karin bufou quando Sasuke nem ao menos se virou na direção dela. Ele nem sequer se mexeu, fez uma carranca ou _qualquer coisa_! É como se ele não tivesse a ouvido.

Ela impulsionou-se com mais força para o próximo galho a fim de alcançá-lo. Estava prestes a reclamar de bolhas no pé quando percebeu a intensidade da expressão dele. Seus olhos estavam estreitos e focados; os cabelos balançavam como penas contra o vento. Karin juntou as mãos e escondeu-as em baixo do queixo, gemendo um 'oohh' com deliciar — ele era tão deleitável que podia morrer.

Um vacilo no ritmo dos passos de Sakura interrompeu o momento de contemplação de Karin sobre os melhores pontos de Sasuke. Karin girou a cabeça e olhou-a. Sakura ajustou sua bolsa e pulou para a próxima árvore.

Quando Karin virou-se de volta para Sasuke, ela notou o rosto dele também virando-se para frente. Ele tinha saído do deu transe em seguir a direção do seu objetivo por causa da _Sakura_? Olhando de Sasuke para Sakura, um leve medo desabrochou no peito de Karin.

- Sasuke-kun, eu estou com essas bolhas... e... – A voz de Karin sumiu, percebendo os olhos de Sasuke estreitarem-se, sabendo que ela nunca os alcançaria.

Finalmente, quando a coloração pêssego e rosa do pôr do sol caiu no roxo do crepúsculo, eles pararam em uma clareira para acampar pela noite.

- Karin. Pegue os cantis. Há um fluxo de água a quinze metros daqui – Sasuke ordenou e, como uma sombra, desapareceu para caçar o jantar.

Karin lançou um olhar de aviso à Sakura antes que a rosada desse de ombros e fosse vaguear pela floresta.

_Hmph. É melhor ela estar indo pegar a lenha. Eu não vou fazer todo trabalho aqui não. _Karin sacudiu com raiva os cantis, caminhando para o fluxo. _Porque o Sasuke-kun não designou um trabalho a ela? Oohh! Ele provavelmente pensa que não conseguiria aguentar fazer, ela riu para mesma._

Por mais que ela preferisse sentar e descansar, Karin percebeu que não podia desobedecê-lo de forma declarada — Sasuke era, tecnicamente, o líder do time deles e o temperamento do moreno estava curto hoje.

_Mas e se o Sasuke retornar da caça e ela voltar para o acampamento? _Karin ponderou. De jeito nenhum que ela deixaria a Sakura sozinha com o Sasuke-kun _dela _— não depois dos olhares que ela viu entre eles hoje.

Um temor correu por ela antes da solução de seus problemas estalar em sua mente — Karin poderia rastrear a assinatura do chackra deles. Se eles voltarem antes dela ou Sakura for para qualquer lugar perto do seu Sasuke-kun, ela estará lá num instante.

- Brilhante!

Assim que deixou a clareira, Karin juntou as mãos para ativar o _Kagura Singan_. Ela sentiu o chackra familiar e calmo de Sasuke — apesar de estar levemente mais agitado do que se lembrava.

_Deve ser ansiedades por causa da missão, _pensou.

Já um pouco mais longe, Karin estava satisfeita em encontrar a assinatura do chackra de Sakura bem distante, lentamente andando pela mata.

Depois de encher os cantis, Karin fez seu caminho de volta pelo morro na direção do acampamento. E foi então que ela viu o zumbido branco do chackra de Sakura chegando mais perto e perto do Sasuke.

Ela rastreou Sakura adentrando a clareira e imediatamente as duas áureas, dela e de Sasuke, tornaram-se agitadas. Ela não sabia muito sobre a Sakura, mas Karin tinha raramente visto a assinatura do chackra de Sasuke irregular assim — então ela correu.

Quando atravessou pelas finas arvores que limitavam o acampamento deles, os dois olharam para ela — eles estavam mais de doze metros longe, então o coração de Karin disparou. Sakura largou o monte de ramos em seus braços e uma kunai pulou em sua mão — ela estava pronta para lutar.

- Karin? O que aconteceu? Você está b—

Um grunhido de Sasuke congelou Sakura. Ela fitou-o — ele não desviou o olhar do peixe que estava estampando — e então ela olhou de volta para Karin. Sakura pareceu recolher-se. Ela guardou a kunai, recolheu os ramos caídos e sentou-se oposta ao Sasuke, arrumando a madeira para o fogo.

Karin ofegava, tentando controlar a respiração, olhando para Sakura. Ela podia claramente ver que um pequeno grunhido vindo do Sasuke fizera o chackra da rosada girar violentamente, apesar do exterior plácido. Sua euforia inicial foi rapidamente desmanchada quando notou que o chackra de Sasuke estava zumbindo tanto quanto o de Sakura. Ela colocou os cantis perto da pilha de madeira e começou a cozinhar em silêncio.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Karin fitou Sasuke raivosamente. Ela estava tendo mais dificuldade em atribuir um padrão ao seu chackra agitado para missões que o deixavam ansioso. Ela observou-o enfiar rigidamente cada peixe na boca com o galho. Seus olhos estreitaram-se quando ela notou os movimentos duros dele e sua postura rígida — onde estava o homem gracioso e fluido que ela seguira por tanto tempo?

- Sasuke?

Ele congelou por um segundo ao ouvir Sakura dizer seu nome — seu chackra agora estava completamente fora de controle.

- Você poderia acender o fogo?

Karin quase riu escandalosamente. Sasuke pode ter caçado para o Taka, mas era sempre esperado deles tomar contar dos serviços no acampamento. Sasuke nunca acendera o fogo para _eles_, e com certeza não faria para _Sakura_.

Seus olhos se arregalaram vendo-o, imediatamente, levar uma de suas mãos a boca e lançar um pequeno _Katon_ à pilha de madeira que Sakura tinha posicionado com cuidado — nenhum olhar entre eles durante toda a conversa.

Antes de cancelar o jutsu com desgosto, ela notou como Sasuke mal tinha conseguido controlar a porção de chackra para formar o pequeno jutsu.

Karin surpreendeu a si mesma ao ponderar quando aquela missão acabaria.

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**n/t: Geentte!**

**Capítulo novo de Look! :) **

**Tadinho do Sasuke, sério, eu fiquei com super dó dele: ter que aturar a Karin não é para ninguém! Sério, eu acho muito irritante quando ela o chama de Sasuke-kun u-ú... Bem, claro que quando uma certa Rosada faz isso, é muito lindo XD**

**Eu gosto muito dessa fic, gente, ela é muito bem escrita e as personalidades são muito parecidas com os originais. O modo como a autora faz a Sakura é perfeito, sério, o modo como ela se sente culpada com a tentativa de mata-lo, e todo o amor dela por ele e o fato de que ela não está bravinha com ele e toda fria como algumas fics trazem-na. Eu amo esse Sakura, sério.**

**Porque é assim que eu penso que ambos se sentem em relação a esse episódio da kunai :\ (o Sasuke sente, só não sabe ainda por que ele ainda está louquinho de pedra, tadinho q) É um capítulo que eu não tenho coragem de ler de novo...**

**Bem, como será que nosso casal (e a Karin...) vai se sair nessa missão? Como eles vão reagir um com o outro?**

**Bem, não deixem então de acompanhar os capítulos, pois essa fanfic é linda!**

**Ah, por favor, **reviews** são muito importantes, não custa nada escrever um comentário para nós**. Visitem também nosso perfil para mais traduções!

**Xoxo**

Ledger

ps.: Bella, girl, obrigada mesmo pela "betagem" relâmpago :)


End file.
